Everyone Needs Love
by SatansSin
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Duo is love sick. But someone keeps giving him gifts? Who could it be?


**Title: Everyone Needs Love  
Author: Satans Sin  
Archive: None, so e-mail me if you want 'em   
Pairings: 2+? Read to find out!  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be living in my small room taking crap from my parents.   
Rating: PG for swearing  
Warnings: AU, OOC, Sap maybe?  
Feedback: I'd like it very much!  
  
  
  
  
"God! I'm gonna' be late again!" Duo shouted as he ran out of his house. "I don't see why school has to start so freakin' early!"  
  
He hurridly shoved his keys into his car's lock and threw his backpack inside. He then hopped into the car, cranked it up, and sped off toward school. Seconds from his destination he realized he had forgotten his literature report on 'St.Valentines Day.'  
  
"Fuck! Oh well, Mrs. Moore can take that report and shove it up her ass for all I care. I'm not going back home to get it." He grunted to himself. "Stupid Valentines Day…."  
  
  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, do you have your report ready to read to the class?" Mrs. Moore asked in her too cheerful way.  
  
"I left it at home." The teacher looked shocked.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, you know that report was a 250 point grade, I have been saying it for the past 3 weeks! You know this wont look good on your final grade." Duo shrugged. "Well, I guess it's up to you if you want to repeat English 2 isn't it?" She smiled to him.  
  
"Yes, ma'm it is. And as long as I don't have you teaching it to me I'll be just fine." He said with a smile of his own. Mrs. Moore's face turned red and she glared at him as best she could, which only caused the braided teen to laugh in her face.  
  
"DUO!! GO SIT IN THE HALL NOW!!" She yelled and pointed a finger to the door. "I'm going to write you a referral to the office."  
  
"Oh no. Please. Not the 'Dreaded Referral'! " Duo said pouring on the sarcasm which got some of his classmates to laugh.  
  
"OUT!!"  
  
"All right, all right, I'm gone." He said getting up and heading for the door. "Sheesh, you need to learn how to control your anger lady. Your face gets this shade of red and you look so funny!" This got his whole class into a riot of laughter. When he closed the door, he heard Mrs. Moore shouting at the other kids that it wasn't funny and she'd write them referrals too if they didn't stop.  
  
_'What a great way to start off the day eh Maxwell?'_He said to himself as he saw a young couple passed by. _'Ugh. This day should be taken off the calendars. It's the worst day of the year. I'm so sick of seeing couples walking hand and hand, giving each other gifts, and seeming to be extra sugary sweet. It's enough to make me sick to my stomach.'_ He saw another couple pass by and turned his head to the wall. _'Why can't I have someone to be lovesick over? Even if it was just for today? I guess no one cares…'_ He thought. _'I guess no one cares…'_  
  
  
  
  
"Duo." Said boy looked up to see one of his fellow students hovering above him. "Mrs. Moore says you need to come back inside. We're learning why today is a day of love."  
  
"Hmph. Love my ass." Duo said standing up. He followed the kid back into the classroom and sat down at his desk. Mrs. Moore was droning on and on about ancient times and this and that when a student from the office knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Mrs. Moore said. The girl walked in with an envelope in her hands.  
  
  
"This is for Duo Maxwell." Duo's head shout up off his desk.  
  
"For me?" He stood up and took the envelope from the girl. He opened it up and inside was a card. He slowly read the card to himself as his classmates gathered around him.  
  
_'Roses are red, violets are blue.'_ He opened the card. _' I never knew true beauty until I met you. From your secret admirer.'_  
  
"A secret admirer?" Duo said aloud.  
  
"What?!?" the girls all shrieked. "Duo has an admirer!"  
  
"Do you know who it is?" One girl asked.  
  
"Uh, no. Not really. "  
  
"Class!" Mrs. Moore had had enough of her class period wasted. "Get back to your seats!"  
  
As everyone walked back to their seats people were already taking guesses on who had a crush on Duo. Including Duo.  
  
_'Who could have a crush on me?'_  
  
  
  
  
  
2nd block wasn't very eventful. Duo had spent most of the morning pondering over who his secret crush was. He wasn't getting very far in finding out the answer. He stared dumbly at his Biology teacher and tried to look like he was paying attention, but he couldn't when he had more important things to worry about then DNA replication.  
  
"Duo, what is the part of the cell that makes proteins?" His teacher asked him.  
  
He was clueless. "It's the, um, the um…" Knock, knock. Someone was at the door again. "Thank you messenger person." He said aloud. Ms. Bourgeois opened the door and stepped outside to talk to the person. When she came back inside, she held a large heart shaped box in her hands.   
  
"Duo. This is for you." Duo slowly got out of his seat and walked up to the teachers desk.  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Yep. It has your name on it, but not whom it's from… A secret crush maybe?" Ms Bourgeois eyed the young man and laughed warmly. Duo was reading the little note on the box, it read 'I hope you enjoyed the card and I hope you enjoy the chocolates as well.'   
  
"That's a big ol' box of chocolate you got there. Mind if I get a few pieces?" Ms. Bourgeois asked.  
  
Duo looked up from the box and had to smile at her. She was so much like a teenager rather than a teacher. "Sure, but don't grab all the carmel ones!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo walked to 3rd block holding his card and box of chocolates. He wanted to show everyone that he too had gotten something this year.   
  
"So, Duo, who gave you the goods?" His best friend Quatreasked.  
  
"I'm not sure. It' doesn't have anyone else's name on it.But, the card said 'from an admirer.'" Quatre read the card and took achocolate of the box and popped it into his mouth.  
  
"Whoever it is has a great taste for chocolate! This stuff is delicious! Can I get another piece?"  
  
"Did you ever ask for the first one?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"OK then. That's your answer."  
  
"C'mon Duo!"   
  
"I'll give you another piece if you help me try and figure out who could be sending me this stuff."  
  
"Four more pieces." Quatre said with a smirk.  
  
"Four it is then."  
  
"Deal." Quatre took two right then and sat down next to Duo's seat. Mrs. Duncan wouldn't care about him being there. "Do you have any clues as to who it could be?"  
  
"None in the slightest." Duo said looking at his blonde haired friend.  
  
"Well, then, let's take it from the top. Who do you know that shows interest in you?" And the class period went on that way without a word from the teacher who was busy at her desk on the phone with someone.  
  
"Maxwell!" Duo turned around to see Wufei, another one of his friends, holding something behind his back. "I have a special delivery for you." Wufei removed his hands from his back and held out a small teddy bear that you could easily snuggle with. It was brown and had very soft fur. The kind you could sleep on.  
  
"It's so cute!" Quatre beamed at the little bear.  
  
"Do you know who its from Wu? Who told you to deliver it?"  
  
"No. It was left at the office desk to be given to you."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"When you find out though let me know. The office is in a buzz trying to figure out who keeps sending you these gifts."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Hey Maxwell?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Can I have a piece of chocolate? I hear its very good." Duo rose and eyebrow. For Wufei to want a piece it _had_ to be some kind of chocolate!  
  
  
  
  
  
By lunch most of the school had heard about Duo's secret admirer. Rumors had spread about who it could be and what gift he would get next. He had to admit that he was as anxious, if not a bit more, as much as these people were as to who his admirer could be. He couldn't wait for 4th block!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was almost the end of 4th block and no one had come by from the office to give Duo anything. The entire class was on edge waiting to see who had sent Duo all the gifts. As Duo stared at the door he didn't hear light footsteps come to his desk. When he felt that someone was near he looked up and gasped. The whole class turned their heads to Duo to see what had caused him to make that sound.  
  
Standing before him was Heero Yuy. A quite guy with cobalt blue eyes, fair skin, and messy brown hair. Handsome to put it simply. In his hand he held out a single long stemmed red rose. Duo stood up to gaze into the boys eyes when Heero got down on one knee.  
  
"Duo, will you be my Valentine?"  
  
Saying that Duo was surprised would be a lie. Duo was in shock. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of Heero as being his admirer! The guy was hot, intelligent, hand a nice toned body, and did he mention he was hot? He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard that lovely deep voice again.  
  
"Duo, will you be my Valentine?" he repeated.  
  
"Of course!" Duo said and fell to his knees to hug the crouching young man.  
  
"All the gifts were perfect Heero. Thank you." Duo said into Heero's chest as he hugged him tightly.  
  
"Anything for you Duo." Duo looked up and leaned forward to kiss his admirer when someone said his name.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Huh? What the hell?" Duo looked around to find himself sitting in the hall in front of Mrs. Moores room.  
  
"Man, we forgot you were out here! I see you took a nap while you where here though."  
  
"You mean I fell asleep?"  
  
"Yeah. Why do you look so shocked?"  
  
"No reason, just had a weird dream."  
  
"Oh. Well, come on in before Mrs. Moore comes out and gets you herself." The boy walked back into the classroom as Duo began to stand up.   
  
"I can't believe it was a dream. It seemed so real!" Duo that back to the handsome young man with cobalt eyes, "Maybe some dreams do come true. I'll just help it along." He said and walked into class after hearing his name being yelled by his teacher.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
